A Chance To Glimmer
by Clato 02
Summary: What if Glimmer survived the Tracker Jacker attack? Would she out smart the other Careers? Would The 74th Annual Hunger Games change with Glimmer sticking around? Read on to find out!
1. Where it began

As District 1 enters the town square all eyes are on me. They know that I'm going to be this year's victor. The victor of the 74th Hunger Games.

"Welcome, welcome District 1! Before we begin we've brought a film all the way from the Capitol!" As the film plays I think how should I appear? Strong, merciless? Or pretty and sweet? My thoughts are interrupted by The Mayor saying a few words, now the fun begins.

"As you all know the time has come to select one courageous one man and women for the honour of representing District 1 in the 74th annual Hunger Games. As usual Ladies first." Shrills our Escort, Shine, all of the Escorts say exactly the same thing every year, it soon becomes boring listening to them ramble on. Her hand plunges into the glass bowl full of names.

"Crystal Maze!" I look across to the terrified girl.

"I volunteer." I shout. Then I bounce to the stage, I'm going for the pretty girl thing.

"A volunteer! What's your name darling?"

"Glimmer, Glimmer Belcourt." I beam. I start to wave and blow kisses to District 1 and the cameras, I can see my Mother and Father gleaming where the parents sit. I've trained for this my whole life, I can't ruin it.

"Now for the boys," She grabs a slip of paper and reads it, "Cactus Grovel."

"I volunteer! I volunteer!"Yells a boy about my age, 17.

Shine asks for his name when he gets to the stage and he replies,

" Marvel Sanford." I remember him from the training centre, he throw spears. I saw him throw one once, dead centre.

"Well, here are the 74th Hunger games tributes from District 1! Shake hands you two!" We shake hands and then we are whisked to the Justice building to see visitors.

I examine the room, cream, silk curtains fluttering in the warm wind, beautiful carvings in the mahogany tables and chairs. I sit on the peach, couch waiting. Laborious minutes drag by but when the doors finally swing open, my two sisters, Flower and Sun, and my brother, Ron, all run to hug me as my parents hand me small box. I open it to find a gleaming ring, with a ruby, shaped like a love heart, in the middle.

"Thank you so much!" I cry, they're going to be so proud of me when I win, when I become the victor of the 74th annual Hunger Games. We chat for a little while and my siblings are so excited .

The doors burst open and in comes a peacekeeper, "Your time is up."

My family are slowly led away waving and blowing kisses.

I wait for a while expecting no more visitors, but I'm wrong. The door gently creaks open and a small girl in a white dress creeps in. She smiles and my heart melts, she's not old enough to be participating in the reaping. Her blue eyes glisten in the dimly lighted room. She slowly holds out her hands. She's holding a ruby red Tulip, it's beautiful. I take it out of her hands and whisper,

"Thank you." But suddenly she dashes out of the room, leaving me gazing at this amazing Tulip...


	2. The Fight!

The next time the door opens a towering a peacekeeper steps in,

"Any more visitors?" I ask.

"No. It's time to get onto the train." He mutters bluntly.

I decide to get up and put on my sexy face, the train station will be invested with camera crews I want to get their sponsors, when I step out the door I catch Marvels eyes, I glare at him which causes him to hastily turn away and wave to the cameras. When I step out of the luxurious Justice Building and into the train station the crowds go crazy. Cheering and shouting rings in my ears , I decide to wave and blow kisses again.

When I step onto the train I'm breath taken. Silk curtains gently swaying in the apple scented air. Red, leather couches with black, fluffy pillows almost glow! Table upon table of goods and foods I've never seen before. This magical atmosphere is interrupted by Shine screeching,

"Make yourself at home! Even though your here for a little while, you can enjoy all of this!" She gestures to the cart.

"How fast does it travel?" Marvel asks.

"Nearly 200 miles an hour, but I've been on faster." She exclaims rather smugly.

"When do we meet our mentors?" I ask firmly.

"I'll go and find them now, take a seat you two!" Shine chirps.

As me and Marvel take a seat silence fills the air,

"Have you ever met them?" Marvel breaks the silence.

"No,"

"Well, you better make them like you because without sponsors, which they send, you don't have a chance.

Fury courses through my veins, 'I don't have a chance'! I'm going to prove him wrong.

"If I don't have a chance, how come I can do this?"

I lung at his throat. Clawing away, I kick and punch. I grab hold of his neck and thrash him around, throwing him over shelves and smashing beautiful pottery. He stumbles to his feet as I pounce of his back. I kick him in the spine and he falls to the ground the whole cart is shacking when Shine, Cashmere and Gloss and a few other victors I vaguely remember walk in. Different expressions flood the cart, Shine is mortified, Cashmere frozen in shock with some other victors, but Gloss is smiling. I'm distracted by Gloss when two peacekeepers yank my off of Marvel I sneer and growl at them but I am carried to another cart. I sit alone in what I think is the bar cart when Gloss waltzes in.

"That was quite a show you put on there." He smirks.

"To bad no camera crews were here I would of had like, a million sponsors." I even my voice.

"Why are you here, anyway?" I ask.

"Because I want to tell you this, there can only be one winner, and with that performance, I'm going to make sure it's you." He steadily creeps of the room leaving me knowing that Gloss has favoured me. Suddenly I see something glittering in the sunlight. I walk over and read the note attached, 'The 67th Hunger Games,(Gloss the Victor.)

I gasp and throw it on the floor. Why does Gloss want me to watch his hunger games? Panic fills me, do I watch it or not?

The advantages of watching the strategies a victor used would be a lot. I steadily walk over to the T.V and put the D.V.D in. I press play...


	3. Gloss's Games!

Its starts off with Caesar Flickerman -every year he dyes his hair and eye brows a different colour; that year it was bright purple- saying a few words about the reaping's with the Head game maker, I didn't catch his name.

Then it's edited to Caesar and a man named Claudius Templesmith opening the Chariot Parade. The first chariot is District 1, Gloss.

His hair is neatly combed back with a glittery substances sprayed on. His coat, made of black leather with diamond studs printed on it shows us the whole bad boy theme. Wavy lines of diamonds cry for attention in the harsh lights. His trousers are glittering with diamonds too. Clearly stating Luxury (District 1 provides Luxurious items for the Capitol). His night blue eyes scan the crowd with an unsatisfied expression.

His District partner is quite the opposite though, Cher, I think her name was. She wore a glistening, blood red, dress with a ruby necklace and bracelets. She waved and blew kisses; it made me wonder how she battled in the arena. The other tributes passed by none really caught my eye though.

Next the interviews,

"Well we all know Gloss, but does anyone know if Gloss glistens? Well here he is, Gloss!" Caesar shouts.

The crowd scream and wail as Gloss swaggers onto the stage, wearing a white tuxedo.

"Well don't you look dashing?" Caesar compliments. He shrugs.

"So, Gloss, do you think you could win?"

"Would I volunteered if not?" He jokes. The crowd chuckles.

"Are you excited?"

"I'm prepared, fit, and ready to go." He says.

"Tell me, any strategies planned?"

"Well, kill anything that moves." The crowd bursts into a fit of laughter once again.

"So, no allies?" Caesar questions.

"Yeah, just not for long." He grins.

"What about your family, did they know you were volunteering?"

"Yes, they did."

"About your brother. He unfortunately didn't make it, did he? It was a couple of years back, he volunteered" Caesar soothingly says.

"No, he made it to the top three." He answers.

"What killed him?"

"Well it was a snowy arena; he was walking along and fell through some ice, and drowned."

"You're going to try and win for you and him then?"

"Yes."

"Well that's all we have time for Gloss, but thank you very much, my odds be ever in your favour." They shake hands and Gloss walks off stage with tears glittering in his eyes.

The rest of the tributes ramble on with Caesar, and then it's edited to the scoring.

District 1-Cher: 10, Gloss: 10

District 2-Silk: 10, Mark: 10

District 3- Kate: 4, Dan: 5

District 4- Jade: 8, Jack: 8

District 5- Macy: 6, Mathew: 4

District 6- Emily: 5, John: 3

District 7- Bethany: 7, Joe: 5

District 8- Leah: 5, Ben: 6

District 9- Molly: 5, Chris: 3

District 10- Amy: 5, Leo: 6

District 11- Chloe: 6, Alex: 5

District 12- Daisy: 4, James: 3

Now for the games.

Crumbling buildings smothered the landscape. Moss cover bricks lay around catching dust. The ruins of an old town would soon be a hell hole. The rigid ground was no place for a Cornucopia but still it was there. Ankle braking stones surrounded the blood bath. Weapons. Foods. Medical resources lay in this dry world. The countdown started.

60, 59, 58...

Close ups of all the tributes lit up the screen, some smiling, some shacking, some already as good as dead.

30, 29, 28...

Wild crowds of the Capitol roar and scream, jumping and singing. How could they be cheering when the clock struck 10?

9

8

6

5

4

3

2

1

The games had begun.

The drum of footsteps poisons your ears. Blur of running plays on the television.

One after another they dropped to their knees. Dead. 14 lay there, asleep. They were too tired to see a 12 year old girl from 6 lying with a knife in her back. A 14 year boy, from 3, with a spear lodged in his chest, tears streaming down his face. A 15 year old girl from 5, slits and bruises all over her still body. All too tired to see Gloss chasing down District 8.

The boy, stumbling on the bricks, had no chance of escaping.

"If I can't run, I can fight." He shouts.

All of a sudden he dashes to the Cornucopia, grabs a spear and turns. Just as he turns Gloss's Dagger pierces his skin. He falls to the ground. Gloss swaggers over,

"Did you really think you could fight a big boy? I didn't. Was that your sister? Over there? Dead? Yes, it is, isn't it?"

This fills the boy with tears and fury kicking and pulling to get out of Gloss's grasp.

"It's a shame really, you and your sister, both had to fight in the same year, wait what am I saying? You both had to die in the same year, maybe next time you won't try to kill a big boy, Good night District 8."

As the metal slithers through his throat blood gushes out.

"We broke the record, 15 dead." District 2, Mark, grins.

"Yeah' I know, let's set up camp. Over in that building, it seems pretty sturdy."

" Yes, it's close to the Cornucopia too." The District 4, Jack, says.

Gloss, Both of District two, and the Boy from 4 are The Careers. Gloss and Jacks District Partners have fled.

"My name is Silk." The District 2 girl says.

Suddenly the first cannon silence the Arena. 14 more cannons fill the ears of every living thing.

"So, anyone excited to see the mutts this year?" Jack asks.

"I'm more excited to see the scared tributes."

Everyone laughs, I even laugh a little.

The National anthem starts to play and in the sky, The Fallen is projected.

Both from 3, 5 and 6, the boy from 7, both from 8 and 9, the girl from 10 and both from 12.

So the remaining is both from 1, 2 and 4, the girl from 7, the boy from 10 and both from 11.

As the Anthem finishes Gloss says,

"It's going dark, time to hunt." They all grin.

Mark grabs the some spears, Silk grabs a sword, and Jack picks a bow and a quill of arrows.

Gloss has some Knifes and Daggers in a belt.

Like loins staking their prey, creeping through buildings and pouncing on victims.

Outside the building that the careers are in boggy smoke rises into the dark sky. The camera zooms in on the girl, aged 16, District 7, curling up by a fire, with Gloss grinning in the upstairs window. Then he's gone, the ambush had begun. They're seen in the background creeping and lurking around. Then a close up of Jack, his bow loaded, aiming at District ! It's cutting through the air when it lands right next to her. She springs to her feet, turns, and throws knife in Jacks direction. A canon wails. All of a sudden 2 other girls jump out from nowhere. Cher and District 4 girl! It was a trap.

Now Gloss glances back and sees Jack lying still, Silk battling it out with Cher and Mark with District 7, Bethany. District 4, Jade, was after Gloss. Her first arrow hits his leg, limping away he throws a knife which she deflects with her bow. Then he throws another knife and it hits her arm,

"Can you shoot with a bad arm?" He teases. The fills her with fury. Another cannon screams into the darkness of dawn, Silk.

The pouring rain makes the ground slippery, thunderclaps ring in everyone's ears.

Then she plunges at Gloss, knocking him to the ground and pins him. As she gets a knife out of her coat a figure in the back ground charges towards them, he picks her up, snaps her neck and throws her to the floor. A canon is heard over the heavy rain.

Towering tall this monster glares at Gloss, then Gloss realises this is not a person, but a mutation.

Its drooling mouth is filled with dagger like teeth, something out of a horror movie I think. Its scale cover body it's like a demon it's self. Its green slime drips onto the bricks, melting them.

"Acid! Its acid!" Gloss screams.

Two more canons go off. Then Gloss grabs a dagger and throws it at the mutt's heart. He gets up and runs to the nearest building and climbs it, when he reaches the top the anthem plays.

Jack, Silk, and both from District 11.

Cher has fled with Jade, Leaving Bethany to fight alone. But Bethany and Mark are not fighting each other, their fighting the mutts. Hundreds and hundreds pour in, acid burn the two. The mutts bite, and burn them. Laborious minutes drag by and then a canon over powers the screams of pain.

Marks face light up the sky, and not long after Bethany is glaring down at us. Just as I think it over Gloss looks around to see huge waves and rapids engulfing the arena.

A canon goes off and Jades face is projected into the sky.

"Cher..." Gloss whispers. He sobs quietly to himself as he knows he will have to kill Cher. All of a sudden Cher jumps onto the roof of the building and charges for Gloss, she hits and kicks him and then drags him to the edge of the roof,

"Hope you can swim." She hisses then pushes Gloss off the roof and into the unforgiving water which now cover everything but some of the building roofs.

As Gloss is dragged under he sees something. An almighty wave towering over Cher. It slams onto the roof. Cher broken skull leaked blood. Although Gloss couldn't hear a thing, he knew her canon had gone. She was dead, and he had won.

The screen goes blank.

"Here we go folks! The 67th Victor, Gloss!" Caesar Flickerman shouts.

Gloss swaggers on,

"You won!"

"Yeah' I won, for me _and_ my brother." He says.

"Yes, yes. Is that?"

"Yeah, I'm wearing my reaping clothes, I'm still Gloss Caesar." A plain suit.

"Ah! Very clever, The Hunger games haven't changed you. So, tell us, what was it like nearly drowning?"

"Well, I had a lot of thoughts racing through my mind, but I just felt a lot of pride I felt like my brother was there with me."

Then it edits a whole chunk out.

"Well that all we have time for Gloss, congratulations!"

"Thanks you." The screen goes blank.

I feel breathing on my neck; I turn to see Gloss sitting right behind me, with his evil grin.

"Gloss, what did they edit out of the Victors Interview?"


	4. A Glimpse Of The Capitol!

"Well," Gloss's starts,

"Get up! Get up! We are nearly at the Capitol! Gloss we need Glimmer to have a little make up!" Shine bursts through the cart doors. Me and Gloss exchange glances.

"Well don't just sit there, come on!"

I'm dragged into another cart where Cashmere dabs a little make up on. Her beaming smile brings warmth; she's so caring and sweet. So different from her brother, Gloss.

"All done! You look amazing! I wish I looked like you right now! Right, we must get you into the Cafe Cart, that's where you and Marvel will wave and smile for the Capitol , got it?" She explains.

"Yes, thank you for the makeup!" I shout as I'm pushed out of the cart by Shine.

"2 minutes Glimmer! Are you excited?" Shine almost sings.

"Yeah', I can't wait." I say. Just as we get into the Cafe Cart, I see it through the window, I see the Capitol.

Its oddly shaped buildings stroke the white clouds, every building so different from the other. Bright colours flash across my eyes, blue, red, green, and pink. I'm breath taken at such a sight. The word magical springs to my mind.

Then everything goes dark, I turn to Shine who is now accompanied by Marvel and raise my eyebrows.

"Oh! We are entering the train station, dear!" She giggles, "Now Marvel stand by Glimmer and wave!"

All of a sudden bright lights blind me. A cacophony of cheering fills the warm air. When my eyes start to adjust I see ranging colours, wait their not colours, they're people!

"Wave! Blow kisses!" Shine prompts. I do start the wave and blow kisses. As the train slows to a stop I look behind to see all our Mentors, and Shine standing behind us.

"This is the day everything starts!" Shine thrills.

When I step out of the train I am over whelmed with cheering, crying and shouting. Then we are whisked into a green coloured building, lime scented air rushes into my nose. The wild pants spring to my attention, some prickly, some smooth.

"Welcome to the Capitol." I mutter under my breath.

"Are you excited?" Shine asks.

"I guess so..." I mumble.

"You should be! The Chariot Parade, The Interviews, Training!" She sings.

"Yeah I'm looking forward to it!" I try to sound enthusiastic,

"What Districts are here?"

"Oh, you were here first because District One is the closest to the Capitol, Two, Three, Five, Six, Eight and Twelve."

"Oh."

"First we are going to have something to eat then we are going to meet your Prep Team! By the way, you two have different Prep Teams."

We are taken into a Purple Cafe and I order some soup and bread. The tomato soup flies down my throat! It's lovely, soothing texture glides down your throat. The breads butter melts into the warm haven.

When we finish up Shine says, "It's time to meet your Prep team!"

We walk through windy Corridors until Shine Stop at a door, "Marvel, this is it! Be nice!" Then she shoves him in the room, I'm left alone, Well with Shine, does that count?

We walk a little longer when we stop,

"Well, this is it! Be nice!" She shoves me in just like Marvel, now I'm standing in a room with three people smiling at me. My Prep Team.


	5. Preped By The Prep Team!

**Hey guys! I haven't updated in a while! So I hope you enjoy! Thanks fro all the reviews too! If you like The Hunger Games you should check out these Profiles, The Knife Throwing Expert and Rainbow Teeth 8 , found through my favorite authors along with some others :)**

"My name is Lexi!" A lady with pink skin springs towards me. Her purple hair curls into a little bun while her green eyes shine.

"Hello, my name is Envy." A glittery skinned, middle aged woman with red hair greets me.

"I'm Spike." A coffee coloured man, who towers above sends me a warm smile.

I thought District 1's names were weird,

"Hey, I'm Glimmer." I sing.

"Oh we know who you are! Silly!" Lexi giggles.

"No time to waste guys, let's get started." Spike announces.

They circle me like sharks, whispering. It feels like forever until Envy says,

"We need to shower her first." They all nod.

When I step into the shower room I'm amazed. I slide the glass, polished, door across, step in and close it behind me. I look at the colourful buttons. I press Lime and Strawberry and almost immediately water pours on top of me. Green and pink bubbles cling to my body and the warm water gushes like a water fall.

All of a sudden that water turns clear and washes the bubbles away. Then I press honey and the honey scented shampoo falls through the shower. Minutes fly by when I hear a knock at the door. I quickly rinse my body, jump out the shower, rap a towel around me and open the door so my head peeks out. It's Lexi,

"Come on! Hurry up! We need to get to work!" She squeals.

I nod and close the door and press the drying buttons, almost immediately fans appear and dry my Capitol scented skin. When I'm dry I turn and notice Lexi has placed some amazing clothes for me! A glittering gold 'bat winged' top is neatly golden on top of some black leggings. I quickly get changed and rush down to my Prep Teams room, 106.

"Basically," Spike starts, "We are going to wax your legs and arms, trimming your hair and giving you a little make up. Then Thorn will have you off of us, Thorns your Stylist."

I smile and then walk over to the waxing table. I lie down and let Envy place the waxing strips on my legs and arms.

"Right honey, this may hurt a little, okay? One, two, three."

Rip!

I wince but keep calm. Lots more fly of my skin and we are done I feel so sore I can't get up.

"Hold on sweetie, I'll go get you some lotion." Envy almost reads my mind.

The golden cream works a miracle I feel better than ever!

"Now I'll take you to Spike, he will cut your hair." Envy smiles.

We walk to a different room which is designed for cutting hair. As we enter I see Spike smiling. I sit in a comfortable seat and let him trim up my hair.

"So, have you trained for this your whole life?" He tries to make a conversation.

"Yes, I have, I'm good with a Bow and Arrow, survival skills and snares." I say confidently.

"Wow! That's a lot!" He exclaims.

"Did I mention Hand to hand Combat too?" Now I'm just trying to get a sponsor.

"I'm impressed, you're not like the average District one Female are you?"

"Of course not! I'm the one and only!" I giggle.

"All done!" He announces. He spins the chair towards a mirror and I see someone gorgeous!

My hair is in golden locks with a new little side fringe.

"I trimmed it, put in some Honey high lights and curled it! You're very easy to make beautiful!"

"Thank you so much, I look amazing!" I say.

"Now it's time for Lexi." We walk to another room where Lexi awaits. I step in and Lexi greets me with a smile.

"I'm going to take about ten minutes." She says.

"Okay."

I sit and let her brush, pat, slide and dab all different types of makeup I've never heard of onto my face. It takes ten minutes before she finishes. She spins me to a mirror and I am amazed yet again with their amazing work.

My silky white skin almost glows; golden eye shadow brings out my glowing green eye. My pink cheeks have a sexy spark to them, my lips are pink.

"I look fabulous!" I giggle.

"I know!" We both giggle.

"I've got to ask, why you didn't just prep me tomorrow, that's the day of The Tribute Parade?"

"Well, District One is the closest to the Capitol, so we'd thought we'd take advantage of that and make it easier to prep you tomorrow by doing the basic things today. We don't want anyone out shining you, do we?"

**Hope you enjoyed the next chapter will be up soon! Reviews are welcome! :)**


	6. A Swan

**Hey guys! Here is the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it! By the way, I've made up The Tribute Parade's clothing for Glimmer to make it more exciting, hope you guys like what I choose for her, I'm a guy so if the clothes are rubbish forgive me! I don't know much about girls! Aha! Enjoy!**

I spend the rest of the day in District One's living quarters, which Shine very kindly gave us a very, detailed, long tour. My room is lovely! Cream walls, white blankets and whispering silk curtains. Also a white desk which I often sit at and jot down some plans for the games.

There's a knock at my bed room door.

"Come in."

Marvel walks in, my whole body tenses and is ready to lunge.

"I came to apologise about the train, I think you would be an excellent allie." When the words sink in I'm speechless,

"Okay, sure. Now leave me alone." Are the words I get out of my mouth.

"Shine wants us at the dining table." I glance up at the clock. Already 6:03pm.

"I'll be there in a minute."

He nods and walks out. I quickly tie my hair into a high ponytail and walk to the dining quarters to Gloss, Cashmere, Marvel and Shine all sitting, waiting, at the oak table.

"Where are the other Mentors?" I ask.

"They only came for the train ride; they are very busy people you know!" Cashmere exclaims.

I tell an Avox to serve me some food and she brings some rolls, bread and bacon. I eat as much as I can before Gloss says,

"Now, The Tribute Parade is tomorrow, what angles are you going for?"

"Cute, pretty, adorable, by the end of that Parade I'm going to be the nation's sweetheart." I say confidently.

"Sarcastic, mean, strong." Marvel says equally as confident.

They all nod in approval.

"Glimmer, you can't just play pretty, show some strength too, and you too Marvel." Shine actually says some good advice.

"Get some sleep; you don't want to wake up tired! It's a big day tomorrow!" She screeches.

Me and Marvel walk to our rooms in silence.

"See you tomorrow." Marvel says.

"Bye." I huff.

I watch, from my bed, out of the window at the glittering lights fading. Everything fades into a blur. Black...

My eyes gingerly open. The sun, the only thing that looks natural for miles, blinds me. Its golden rays twirl in my eyes.

I slowly get out of bed, take a shower, and change into a blue tank top and some turquoise hot pants. I'm wearing little clothing so it's easier to prep me later. The clock says 9: 47am, so I walk down to breakfast; I serve myself to some crispy bacon, eggs, sausages and some toast. I also grab a glass of pure orange, even that looks like it has chemicals in it.

I almost throw the food down my neck I eat it so quick!We have plenty of food back home, but this tastes so much better. As I'm about to leave Marvel walks in. I hesitate but stay and get more bacon; I need lots of food and drink to prepare for the games. He orders some roast duck and vegetables.

"Looking forward to the parade?" He asks.

"Hell yeah'! I'm going to get all of the world to love me!" I pause, "What about you?"

"Nah'. I'm looking forward to the games." He grins.

I smirk.

"See you at the Parade." I say as I get up to leave.

He smiles. Before I leave the room I look at the clock. 10:02am,

"Come on Glimmer! We're late!" Shine shouts.

"Late for what?" I asked shocked.

"Being Prepped!" She is furious now, "Your Prep team are waiting!"

"Why?"

"You need all day! You have got to have a lot of work done!" Slightly offended I walk to my Prep Teams room. They all smile when we walk in.

"She didn't know what time you were expecting her." Shine admits ashamed.

"It fine!" Giggles Lexi.

"Let's get to work!"

First I am ordered to take another shower using only honey soup and shampoo. Then I have my nails done, after that its makeup time and then my hair. (I'm wearing a blindfold so it can be a surprise). I get into my dress with the help of all three of my Prep team.

"Take the blind fold of sweetie, you look amazing." Envy whispers.

I do look amazing. My hair is curled into a beautiful bun with some little braids entangled in it. I have two strands of hair either side of my face, curled of course. I have a pure white peacock's tale firmly attached on top of my bun; it's like a Chinese fan, the feathers wave in the gentle breeze. My pure white, sleek dress touches the floor. Stunning imprints, made with diamonds, run all over this rare creation. I have smooth makeup on and light eyes. My eyelashes have feather attached to them and my glossy nails shine.

"I'm a Swan aren't I?" I ask breath taken.

"You're a luxury Swan, Glimmer."

I turn to see Thorn. My stylist.

**Did you like it? Review and tell me who is your favorite Prep person, Lexi? Envy? Or Spike? Even though you don't know much about them you will after the Games I promise! **


	7. The Tribute Parade!

Her beautiful face sends me a warm smile, curled; gold hair reaches her the bottom of her back. Her full pink lips bring out her purple eyes, obviously some crazy surgery the capitol does. She's quite small and thin, but has a fair tan.

"Hello Thorn!" I smile.

"Hey, Glimmer, don't you look fabulous!" She gleams.

"Yeah'! Thank you so much for this amazing design!" I say.

"We don't have much time now, but we'll talk after the Parade, let's get to the Chariot." She says, we all walk to the chariot; this is the first time I'm going to meet my allies.

We meet Marvel in the corridor; he's wearing a tuxedo which is white, covered in glitters with his hair sprayed back with a glittery substance, just like Gloss had at his Tribute Parade.

Side by side, we walk into the Chariot Holder; I look around at the kids that I'll soon be killing. I find District 2 and strut over, Marvel not so keen but tags along.

"Hey, Clove, Cato." I smile.

"Glimmer, Marvel." Clove nods her head.

"What time do you call this? Cato teases.

I glance around to see most of the other Districts are here.

"I don't know..." Marvel mumbles, even though I might have to kill him to win, it bugs me he's showing weakness to Cato.

"Tributes! It's time to take your places!" A small lady in a bright pink dress exclaims.

"Good luck!" I smile.

They both nod.

When we get in our Chariot I whisper to Marvel,

"Why act all weak? They won't let you into the Career group now!" I pause,

"They are too arrogant and cocky anyway."

"I know, I just..." He drifts of into thought.

Suddenly the huge wooden doors open and the Chariot jumps forward, The Tribute Parade has begun.

I hear people cheering mine and Marvels name. A cacophony of screams and cheers rings in my ears. All different colours flash in the stands. It's overwhelming! I smile sweetly and wave.

All of a sudden the cheers grow stronger and stronger. The crowd jumping and screaming at each other. Frantic, wild! I pull a smug face until I realise. They are not cheering for me.

Someone far behind. I turn to look; I don't know what they're cheering at! I lean to the left and see. Its Katniss and Peeta from District twelve. They're on fire.

Fury fills me. How dare that little rat steal my show! Who does she think she is! I can't wait, for the games; I'm going to claw her eyes out, and her little friend, Peeta! I look at Clove and Cato and they look as infuriated as me. I glance at Marvel, he's mad too. All of the Close ups and the screens are of them!

I decide to turn back and smile. I try to get some attention back by blowing kisses and pretending to laugh with Clove, Cato and Marvel. It doesn't work. Nothing!

"It doesn't matter, we've got the interviews." Marvel says in a soothing tone, he must of saw how angry I was.

"Yeah', we were going to get most of our sponsors there anyway." I reply.

I turn away from Marvel and see that we are at the end of the Parade, our chariot stops and we wait for the others. When all the Tributes are ready President Snow begins,

"Welcome Tributes! We welcome you. We all, the nation of Panem, respect your honour and sacrifice and wish you, a Happy Hunger Games. May the odds be ever in your favour?"

Our Chariot jumps forward again and we go into the Training centre, when all the Tributes are in, the doors close and lock.

I jump off the Chariot and Gloss, Cashmere mine and Marvels Prep team and Stylist and Shine join me and Marvel.

"That was brilliant!" Shine screeches.

"Amazing!"

"You two looked the best!"

"Twelve looked better." I mumble. They all exchange looks.

"Don't worry!" Thorn pauses, "You'll get sponsors with you amazing training score and your interviews!"

As we leave to go to our new living quarters in the Training Centre I shoot twelve a sneer. This Glimmer never out shined...


	8. Training

**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating for a while, I've suffered from writers block but I'm back on track now! :) I'm also sorry for not putting Authors notes in the last chapter, I completely forgot! Silly me!**

**I cant thank someone that reviewed on Pm because they didn't have a account, so I'm thanking them now, Thank you for your review about Crystal Maze, I didn't realize until you pointed it out, you made my laugh all day! Thanks again!  
**

I sleep well on the night of the parade. I went to bed early, about eight a clock. I don't need Shine to wake me today, why? Because today's the first day of training. I'm ready.

I strut into the Dining Room and order some rolls.

"How come you didn't watch the replay of the Parade?" Marvel asks.

"I don't need to watch anyone, there's no threats I need to keep my eye on, I didn't watch the reaping's either." I say confidently.

"Oh," Marvel shrugs.

We eat in silence until Gloss comes in,

"Right, let's get to it. Intimidate the other tributes first, but don't make yourself threat to your Careers, once you've got into the Career Pack,"

"Which we're all sure that you'll get in!" Shine screeches as she walks in. We all exchange glances.

"Then, learn something new, it won't hurt to vary your talents, try swimming, or survival skills, or even hand to hand combat."

"It's time." Cashmere smiles as she walks in. We all look at the clock, 8:54am.

We walk to the elevator where, Gloss, Cashmere and Shine stop.

"Aren't you coming?" I ask.

"No, we wait here." Gloss says. Me and Marvel step in and press T, for training centre, there are thirteen buttons. One to twelve, The District living quarters, and T for Training.

When the doors open I smirk and see District Two, Five and Four are here. Four are sitting by too, all grinning and sniggering. We sit by them and wait for the other Districts to come. When they are all here the Training Centre Head walks to the front and begins,

"Welcome, here you will train for the hunger games. Training will last for three days. I know all of you want to grab a sword, but do take a look at survival, exposure can kill as quickly as a knife, begin."

I quickly head for the bow and arrow section, I pick a silver, metal bow and some silver, metal arrows.

I look around to see who's watching, everyone.

I position myself, place the arrow, aim, shoot! Dead centre.

I shoot to more arrows both landing dead centre. When I look at my results I am pleased. One hit the heart, the other the stomach and the last the head. I grin.

Impressed Cato, Marvel (who's seen me shoot before) Clove and both from Four, nod in approval while the others shake in fear.

Next we walk to the Knife throwing station, Clove steps up to the moving dummies.

"Go!"

Whoosh! Whip! Thud!

Three knifes stick firmly in the three dummies, all dead centre. I nod. Next we go to the spear throwing station, everyone still watching us.

Marvel takes a spear and throws. He hit it so hard the dummy toppled over. Two more spears are thrown, one thrown with so much force it decapitates the head and the other topples over again.

Next for the Sword Station, Cato. First head slices both the dummies arms of, stabs through its stomach then gracefully takes it head off, two more dummies are slaughtered.

Then we head for the Whipping Station, where Joe, District 4 will try and get into the Pack.

He steps up to the dummies and whips. All he does is a little gash. We all smirk and walk off laughing. He thought he could get in too!

Now for the Trident Station where, Maria, will show us watch she's worth. First she throws a Trident at a dummy, its head topples off. Then she starts stabbing another. She's in.

We all turn to see everyone staring. Intimidate, check! Everyone then starts to do their own things after that, I hate not having attention!

"Shall we watch to see if anyone else could get in?" Cato suggests.

"Yeah' that sounds good." Clove agrees.

We sit and watch, five minutes pass.

"Thresh from eleven." Marvel says, we all nod.

"Eva from seven." They all nod again.

"I'll go ask Thresh, Glimmer, go ask Eva."

I stroll up to Eva who is throwing an Axe at a dummy, it slices the head off.

"Nice throw." I say from behind her.

She jumps out of her skin,

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." I smile.

"It's ok; you're pretty good at shooting two." She looks across to my arrows which still are planted into the dummy.

"Don't worry, I won't shoot you, why would I want to shoot a fellow Career?" I grin.

"Really?" She seems surprised.

"Definitely!" I giggle.

She puts her Axe down and follows me to the group. I see Cato standing there without Thresh,

"Where is he?"

"He didn't want to join." Marvel states.

I turn and glare at the towering, smirking boy who stares right at us.

"Ignore him; we have training to get to."

**Thanks for reading! Reviews are welcome :) **

**Here is the Career pack.**

**District**** One: Marvel and Glimmer.**

**District Two: Cato and Clove.**

**District Four: Maria.**

**District Six: Eva.**

**If you think any others should get into the Pack Review and come up with a name and District :)**


	9. The Scoring Chambers

**Hey guys! Sorry for the really long wait, I found this chapter quite hard. I would just like to thank all the amazing reviewers who make me keep my head high and carry on. Thank you!Also I thank sparkie926**

**A response(s) to reviewers:**

**XxFlareBlazexX: Yeah Eva's from Seven my mistake. Thank you.**

**SnazzleBug: Yeah don't worry, I'll get some in the next few chapters :)**

**Enjoy!**

The elevator doors open, Shine jumps at us,

"Well? Who got in?"

"Calm down." Gloss says entering the room with Cashmere.

We walk to the Dining quarters and sit t the table.

"Me and Glimmer, Cato and Clove, Maria from Four and Eva from Seven." Marvel says proudly.

"Interesting..." Gloss trails off into thought.

"Aw, did the District Four boy try to get in?" Cashmere says.

"Yeah' it was quite funny watching him try and whip the dummy," I snigger.

"He was only twelve." She mumbles.

"Caesar Flickerman's interviewing Seneca Crane tonight, would you two like to watch?" Shine hastily changes the subject.

"Sure, I want to see this year's Head Game maker; maybe his personality will reflect his Games, giving us a heads up." I say.

"That's a good idea, Glimmer." Marvel seems impressed.

I serve myself to some chicken breast covered in gravy. I almost finish in ten minutes. It's quite amusing seeing Shines disgusted expressions about my poor eating manners, she'd often drop comments like,

"Food tastes much better when you eat slowly," and, "Don't you just hate it when people grunt while eating?"

I stand from the table and head for the T.V shortly followed by the others, when we're all seated I flick through the, hundreds, of channels until I find the live Interview, it's just about to start.

"Let's welcome to the stage, Seneca Crane!" Shouts Caesar.

Seneca slowly walks onto the stage waving and smiling. They shake hands and sit down,

"Welcome!"

He smiles.

"So, is this your third year as Head Gamemaker?"

"Yes, it is."

"Ah, so do you put your personal stamp on the games?"

"Well, I'm a adventurous, exciting, creative person, so I like to make my games like me, you never know what's coming, do you agree folks?" The crowd roars like crazy.

"I guess so." I mutter.

"So, The Hunger Games it's self?"

"Well, at first it was a punishment for all the Districts for trying to rebel, but I think it's grown from that, I think The Hunger Games brings us together, and together we are Panem!" He punches the air and rises to his feet. The crowd bursts into a cacophony of cheering, clapping and wailing.

"That's all we have time for, good luck with the games, everybody, Seneca Crane Head Game maker!"

"Well, I think we're going to have a lot of mutts in the games."I say.

"I thought that too." Marvel says. I look at the clock, 9:24pm.

"Well, I'm going to bed." I stand and head for the door and Marvel follows. When I'm in my bed room I change into some purple pyjamas and go straight to sleep.

I get up early today, take a shower pressing random buttons,brush my teeth and change, when I'm all ready I look at the clock, 7:54am.

I eat breakfast and then watch some T.V, previous Hunger Games. That brings me to 9:45.

I start to head out when Gloss clambers in.

"You've had quite a lot of alcohol lately." I raise an eyebrow, he winks,

"Aren't you waiting for Marvel?" Even from a metre away I can smell his sour breath.

"No, I want to get there early." I walk to the elevator, just before the door closes I hear him say,

"You can do this."

The door seals shut.

Down.

When I reach The Training Floor I see that I'm the first apart from Eva, at the axe station.

I walk over,

"Good morning."

She spins round rapidly.

"You gotta' stop doing that, one of these days I'll die of a heart attack!" She chuckles,

"You excited for the Training Scores?"

"That's tonight?!" I screech.

"Yeah'! Did you forget?"

"Uh huh." I mumble.

"What are you going to do?"

"Throw some Axes, erm, destroy some dummies with a Axe in each hand and some survival skills, you?"

"Bow and arrow, karate, climbing, running, maybe if I have time swimming."

"God! That's a lot!"

"I want to get a good score you see, so can you teach me a little about throwing?"

"Sure!"

We throw Axes until everybody's here, 10:07am. I get two a little off the head, one slices of its hand, and my first few anywhere and everywhere. I teach her a bit on the bow and arrow, she shoots straight but never gets bulls' eye, close enough though.

I learn some knots, swim, set some snares and before I know it, it's time to go back to living quarters change into the uniform and head for the Training/ Waiting room, I'm first because the girl tribute goes first and it goes from One to Twelve.

The elevator doors open and Gloss and Cashmere are standing at the foot of the doors.

"We don't have much time, I was having a hangover earlier and Cash isn't a morning person."

"The fights I and Shine would have about me getting up when I was a tribute." Cashmere smiles.

"Yes!" Shine thrills as she comes in.

"Anyway, show your skills, show your strength not your weakness, and show no fear but confidence and don't take forever on one thing, prove your point then move on." Gloss says firmly.

"Oh no!" I think, "I've got loads of talents! I'm pretty good at everything!"

I get changed quickly and rush down to the Scoring Chambers and wait.

"Glimmer Belcourt." A robotic voice chants.

As I walk into the chambers I see Clove smirking, she won't be smirking when I get higher than her.

"Glimmer Belcourt, District One."

"Welcome Glimmer, you will be scored on a scale of One to Twelve, begin."

I grab a metal bow and a quiver of arrows and load, aim, fire!

Whoosh!

Through the head.

I fire a few more arrows, all landing in the kill areas, and when I run out of arrows I place the bow and quiver down. I head for the Axe station and throw five Axes, all pretty decent hits.

Then I set some snares make a fire, just as I'm about to head to the Hand to hand combat Seneca says,

"Thank you." Meaning get the hell outta' here we've got Twenty-three more kids to come.

I storm out grunting and glaring at him, who does he think he is, I say when I'm done. Not anybody else. Me.

**Review's are welcome, as always. Thanks for reading. :D**


	10. Game Face

**Hey! Thank you for all your amazing reviews everybody! It's a really long one so I hope it's not too boring. I just have to say something, THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER BEFORE THE GAMES! So the next chapter is going to be the Cornucopia Blood Bath, please review saying if you are excited! I need to thank some reviewers who I can't respond to on Pm.**

**Hngr gms Fan:Heres the next chapter you wanted, thank you for your review.**

**nyan743: I like the idea! He might not get into the Career Pack, but I will definitely have him as the male tribute for District Five, thank you for your review and idea! **

We're all crowed around the T.V, its ten a clock.

Flicking through the channels we find it, the scores.

Claudius Templesmith and Caesar Flickerman jabber on about how interesting the year's tributes are, I don't listen to any of it, I want to know what my score is, so I can go bragging to Clove.

"Right, let's get two it. District One, Glimmer has a score of." He pauses for a moment, which feels like eternity.

"Ten."

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Everybody's cheering and jumping.

"A ten!" I shout.

We all settle down to see Marvel's score,

"Marvel, with a score of."

"Ten. This year's tributes are doing well, this year, don't you think?"

Hell yeah!

"Now for District Two, Clove with a score of."

I bet it's an eight. She can't beat me!

"Ten." I glare at the T.V I want to rip it of the wall and throw out of the window.

"How could she score a ten, she's tiny! She'll get killed at the Cornucopia Blood bath, I swear!" I scream and storm out leaving everyone with surprised faces.

I run to my room sit on the bed cursing and threatening when Marvel walks in,

"Want to know the scores?"

"Sure."

"We both got ten, Clove and Cato also got tens. Erm, Maria got a nine. Eva got an eight. Rue got a seven, Thresh got a nine. Peeta got an eight."

"What about that Katniss?" I see fury deep in his bronze eyes.

"What did she get?!" I lower my voice.

"She got a."

"Go on."

"Eleven." He mumbles.

"What? An eleven! Are those games makers stupid? What did she do, have a lecture about all different types of coal and rock? I spat. I run out of the room and into the elevator, worried faces fill room, when the doors close I press the button 12.

When the door opens a very worried Peeta is sitting on a sofa eating an apple. I lunge for him, grab the apple and throw it at the window, causing the glass to shatter.

"Where is she?"

"I-I don't know."

"Where is she?" I get him by the neck.

"She's in her room!" He blurts out.

"Thanks." I throw him to the floor.

I find her room, I open the door slowly.

"Hey Katniss." I whisper. She stares at me wide eyed.

"I heard you got an eleven in scoring."

"Yeah, they must have got it wrong." She says.

"I bet you'll get some pretty sponsors for that."

"I guess so." She agrees.

"But I want those sponsors. So, what to do? I have an idea; you can't get sponsors if you're dead. A little tip, in the arena, sleep with one eye open. Why? Because I'm going to get you."

As I'm walking out I see Haymitch, an ugly drunk.

"Ah! Scary Career! Aha. So, your winning, losing, games?"

I raise an eyebrow.

"Hey, you not here!"

"Do you mean I'm not meant to be here?"

"I think so, erm-" He trips over thin air and falls to the floor.

"Whoops!" He says as he clambers to his feet.

"Got to sleep drunk." I shove him back to the floor and get in the elevator.

When I arrive back to my floor, I smirk.

"Well, you meet Haymitch?" Gloss grins.

"How can you tell?"

"You stink of alcohol."

"I'm taking a shower then taking a nap."

"No you're not!"Shine hisses.

"Why?"

"You need to be prepped!"

"Why?"

"For the interviews!"

I stare at her.

"That's tonight?" I gasp.

"Yes!"

"I haven't even thought through what I'm gonna say! What angles I'm gonna play!" I screech.

"Tough luck." Says Effie.

"What?" I sneer.

"Tough luck." She repeats.

I grab a mango and throw it at her face, it just misses. Stunned for words she manages to chocke out,

"Glimmer, get in the lift. Now."

I storm to the lift and close the doors before Shine can get in. I press Ground floor and shoot up. I wonder to my prep room.

I'm greeted by Envy, Spike, Lexi and Thorn gathered around d a little table.

They all smile,

"Let's get to work!"

It feels like hours and hours before they finish up.

I look at the mirror. This girl has golden, curly locks that smell of roses. Her peach skin glistens in the pretty lights. Her perfect makeup makes her look she's from a fairy tale. Her dress! It's pink silk smoothly runs down her body to her hips and then flows out, like an upside down rose.

"It's perfect." I manage to choke out. "I'm perfect!"

They all smile.

"It's time."

My heart flips around inside of me.

"What? Go on?"

"Don't worry Caesar's a lovely man."

My hearts pounding. I'm panting. I'm not beautiful, not on the inside. No! I am! I'm a career! Born to kill. That's all! I can't think like that! I've got to win. No question. No second chance. None. All these thoughts are racing through my head and we've nearly reached the stage. Come on Glimmer! Put on your game face. Game Face. You've got to be the Glimmer everyone wants to see, flirty, witty, strong.

We've reached the other tributes when I turn to them all give each one a tight hug and dance to the front of the line. I smirk as everyone's eyes widen when they see me.

"Hey!" I say to Eva as walk past. She smiles. I send a smile to Maria, who smiles in return.

"Hey! Are you excited?" I ask Clove, I'm trying not to bring up the scores since I didn't score higher than her. That reminds me; I look over to Katniss, who's staring right at me, and shoot her a glare that, if look could kill, she'd be dead.

I look back to Clove who seems to be waiting for an answer.

"What?"

"I said, yes I can't wait for the games, you?"

"Yeah, I want to see how many I can get in the blood bath," I turn my attention to the others ,all seem to be here.

"Anyone who you think is a target?"

She lowers her voice so no one can hear,

"Thresh, and maybe the girl from Ten, I watched her at training, she's damn good with a sword, I guess it replicates the things they kill the cows with back in Ten."

"I've been keeping an eye on her too." Cato says quietly.

"Why? Does she swing better than you?" I tease.

"Anyway, I'm going to get back in line." I say before he can insult me back.

"Hey Marvel."He's wearing a blue suit.

"Nice suit." I add.

"Hey, thanks, nice dress." He says.

"Everybody get ready." I low voice bellows from the speakers.

"Welcome! Panem, in five minutes you'll see this year's tributes! Are you excited?" The crowd roar ballistic.

He mutters on about something, but then he says,

"Well, let's see if she does indeed shine, let's have a warm round of applause for Glimmer!"

I dance to the stage showing no fear; I shake his hand and sit on the chair.

"Don't you look wonderful?" He exclaims.

"I know." I make the crowd chuckle.

"So are you prepared?"

"Yes Caesar, I'm very prepared."

"Have you got anyone back home who you're missing?"

I pause,

"Yes, but I bet they're already packing my things for my new house in the victors village!"

"So you're confident about winning?"

"Would I be here if not?" I use Gloss's comment from all those years ago, I find him in the crowd and he's smiling, not smirking or grinning, actually smiling.

"Well, how about you're ten in scoring!" The crowd roar with excitement.

"I know, I think I was having a bad day, I could have scored better." I'm trying to make myself sound better than that Katniss,

"Well!" He says.

We ramble on about strategies I'm going to use then the bell buzzes.

"That's all we have time for Glimmer, good luck. May the odds be ever in your favour."

I smile and as I get up someone has thrown a flower onto the stage, I pick it up, wave, and hop off backstage.

After a little congratulations from my prep team, Thorn, and my Mentors and Shine I get my bedroom. As quick as a bullet I change and finally admire this flower.

Its blood red petals gently curve. Its strong stem leaves a sweet smell on my finger tips. Suddenly my heart stops. I'm frozen. This flower is just like the flower the little girl gave me back in one. She can't be hear, can she?

**Thanks for reading, please review! As always, Clato02**


	11. Adrenaline

**Im back! So sorry for the long wait, my computers been having lots of problems but Im ready to get back on track again! **

**nyan743: Thanks for your review, Im glad your looking forward for it, Let the games begin!**

His brown eyes are filled with panic,

"Glimmer, you've got to win this."

"Gloss, I've trained for this my whole life, I'm gonna win."

He glances over to the tube that will lift me into the arena,

"Now, we're alone, I need to tell you."

"Tell me what?"

He grabs both of my arms, I feel him shaking,

"I need to tell you what they cut out of the interview with Caesar." He pauses,

"I spoke about how I hated Snow, how he's evil and how much of a fool the whole of the Panem was for being on his side."

"They got peacekeepers to take me to the room where I would be killed, but I got away."

"Ten seconds." A robotic voices chants.

He tries to mumble on but I run to the tube. The doors seal. No more of the outside world. I million thoughts race through my mind. How are you still here and not hiding? Why? I can't think straight.

I bang and scream at the glass, he tries to mouth it over and over. I can't read his lips. In a panic I scream and thrash. I can't break through.

"Gloss! Gloss! What happened?" I don't know why, but I need to know.

My Pedi-cycle starts to rise upwards. He nods at me. I calm down. I nod back. My Hunger Games is about to begin. I clear my mind. No Gloss. No anyone. No nothing. Me.

I smirk. Woods. My arena is woods. Bring it on.

I look around to see the frightened tributes. I find Eva and she finds me, I smile, she smiles. I find Clove she's already in a running position. Damn, she's prepared. She'll need something strong to take her down, me!

Thirty, twenty nine, twenty eight...

I look at the Cornucopia; I look around until I find a bow and quiver of arrows. Mine.

Twenty, nineteen, eighteen...

Everything's happening to fast.

Ten, nine, eight...

I get into running position.

Seven, six, five,four, three, two...

"One." I whisper.

The gong cries out.

Adrenaline.

"Let the 74th annual Hunger Games begin!" Claudius's voice bellows into the arena.

I charge for the bow, when I reach it I grab it, sling the quiver over my back and head for a case of knifes. I turn to see District six, boy, running towards me with a spear. I flick the knife into his chest, he drops. Dead.

I grab a few more knifes and search for another victim, they I see him, District Five. Vector, I think his name is. I leap after him, he scrambles to get away as I throw my knife he turns catches it with his bare hand, and disappears into the woods. I stare, mouth wide open.

"You'll catch flies, Glimmer." Shouts Eva as the slices off District nines head, boy. I laugh, turn and find my next kill.

Then I see her, District 8, I get my bow, load an arrow and shoot, she topples to the ground.

"That was my District Partner." A low voice says from behind. I turn rapidly to see District 8 boy.

He pushes me to the floor, I look around for help. Marvels rummaging through some bags, Clove pursuing Katniss ( Doesn't she know anything? Give the ones you hate a slow, painful death!) , Eva's collecting her Axe's and Maria's retrieving her trident from District 10, body.

"Cato!" I scream.

"To bad your little 'friend' isn't coming to help you."

"Bye bye, Glimmer." He raises a jagged knife.

Just then Cato grabs the knife and pushes it through the back of eights neck. Dead. I smile at Cato.

"Thank you."

"No problem, I think it's over now, let's collect the stuff and set up camp."

"Yeah," I get my arrow from Eights body and head for the Horn, where the rest wait.

They have gathered everything and are now sorting it out, I sit next to Eva and start emptying a bag of cans.

She seems quiet,

"What's wrong?"

"There isn't any water in the water skins."

"Don't worry; I saw a lake a few minutes away."

"Got any purify tablets?"

"No, I'll go find some."

"Anyone found some purify tablets?" I shout.

"Yeah. Go fill up the water skins, Glim." Clove tosses me the tablets and the skins and I head over to the lake. Crawling and climbing through the dense forest I listen to the absurd birds chirping and singing away. With my bow in hand and arrow loaded I come the clearing, the lake side.

I fill the water skins to the top and pop a tablet in them. I wait five minutes and start to take some swigs out of mine.

I place my bow down and relax. The peaceful lullaby's of the birds swirl in my ears. I could stay here forever. I want to stay here forever. No horrible mutts-Mutts. I open my eyes to see that I'm leaning over the water.

How did I move over here?

I look at the lapping water and a pair black eyes look at me. The first of many mutts.

**So Gloss have reavled part of why his interview was edited, but will we find out the rest, Glimmer isn't just fighting for her life now, she may not know it, but she's fighting for evryone. Review telling me what your thoughts are :)**

**H****ere is a list of the kills:**

**District 6****, boy Glimmer.**

**District 8, Girl Glimmer.**

**District 8, Boy Cato.**

**District 9, Boy, Eva.**

**District 10, Boy, Maria.**

**District 3, Boy Cllove.**

**District 3, Girl Marvel.**


	12. The Silent Cannon

**Hey! Here's the next chapater!**

**nyan743: Im sorry I couldn't update on the day you wanted, I had a lot to do, but here it is. Go Vector! :) **

My eyes gingerly open. I'm back at camp, I look around to see Maria cooking some trout (fish), Clove and Eva and throwing their weapons at trees and Cato and Marvel are practicing snares.

I walk over to Maria and slump down by the fire,

"Hey Glimmer, you're awake!"

"Yeah, how long was I out?"

"About an hour or two."

"What happened anyway?"

"Cato said it was some kind of mutant, it was hunting, it makes its prey feel sleepy, then it somehow makes the body move into the water, when you're in the water it drags you in and drowns you, we found it gnawing on your leg."

I look down to see purple bruising and some cuts.

"How did you know I was in trouble?"

"You've got a loud scream." We both giggle for a little while and then shout the others over for some trout before the hunt."

"Hey sleeping beauty!" Cato teases; I grab a stone and fling it at him.

"Woke up on the wrong side?" Marvel joins in.

When Eva and Clove sit down I ask,

"So are we going on a hunt tonight?"

"Yeah, we can look for some game and berries too; it's never too early to stock up." Eva suggests.

After that we eat in silence until I say,

"Who caught the fish?"

"I did, when we found you it was flapping around on the shore, it had swam in too shallow water." Maria says.

I clean the bowls and then look up to the setting sun, it golden rays blind me.

"Hurry up, it's nearly dark, we need to get going." I say as grab look through my back pack. Rope, flint and steal, some dried fruits, beef strips, my water skin, matches and cotton.

"Who sorted out the back packs?" I ask.

"Me." Cato says.

"It's pretty good."

I count my arrows, a full quiver, and grab my bow. I turn to see everyone ready.

"Let's get this party started."

As we enter to forest my bows already loaded, I'm not going to be the first career dead. The shrubs and foliage starts to thicken as we go deeper into the woods, we come across a stream,

"Hey, look!" Marvel beams, we all look in the direction he's pointing. Finally in the open, finally in the arena and finally found our first kill of the night.

As he crunches his way through the woods we track him like a Lion hunting his Lamb. His heavy footsteps bellow through the quite night, me and Cato run ahead, Eva and Marvel at the side and Clove at the back.

"Hey 12, I was wondering where you got to in the blood bath, you missed all the fun!" I darkly whisper, coming from behind the tree in front of him. He leaps back, turns to see Clove, then to his sides to see Marvel and Eva.

He eyes wide with panic,

"Oh don't worry, if you don't put up much of a fight, I'll make it quick." Clove hisses.

"Where's your little friend Katniss? Did she leave you?" I tease.

"I bet she was going to come and kill you anyway," I pause, "Aw, you thought she was coming back to save you, didn't you. Cute." I slowly slide out a jagged knife and run my fingers down its cold, metallic blade.

"Let's make a deal, instead of killing you now, you help us get Katniss and we kill you later." Clove says with a wild look in her eye.

I smirk,

"Yes, that's a good idea Clove."

"Okay." He whispers, his eyes almost dead.

"Catch." Marvel says as he tosses some spears to Peeta.

"Throw one, see if your good or not." Marvel insists.

Peeta grabs a spear and throws it at a tree; it hits but soon falls to the ground. We set off walking when I notice Peeta glaring into the sky, when I find what he's looking at I grin,

"Look what Peeta found!" I point to the high tower of smoke,

The smoke of the fire Dances high in the clouds, its dark wisps' lure us in. Grinning to each other we slither toward the growing light until we come to the girl from nine huddled around her fire.

Clove and Cato sneak in front of the fire so she has no escape,

"Hey, nice fire." Clove purrs.

She crumbles to the ground in a huge panic,

"Please don't kill me! Please! Just let me go! Please!" She wails.

"Oh don't worry; soon you won't feel a thing." Cato raises his sword. He creeps closer to the girl,

"Please! Take my stuff! I could help you! Let me go!"

"Great idea! Kill you, and then take your stuff!" Marvel gleams.

"Good night." He whispers in her ear before he gives the death blow.

He throws her to the ground then starts heading back to the horn. The fire she made dimly burns, weak. Like her.

But as we near the Cornucopia, my stomach twists,

"Guys, I didn't hear her cannon."

**Did you like it? I know that the girl who Katniss see's get killed is from District 8, but silly me I said that she died in the Blood Bath, Death List:**

**District 9 Female, Cato.**


	13. Attacked?

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry about not updating for ages! I've been really busy but I hope you will forgive me because its 12:15am and I've only just completed and checked the chapter! IMPORTANT NOTE: I am going to change the arena slightly and add more mutts, I hope this makes it more interesting :D**

We run. Fast.

When we near her old camp I realise that I need to speak with Cato,

"Peeta," I toss him a spear, "Go get her, we're setting up camp here for the night." I say.

He nods and walks off into the distance,

"Cato, why don't we just kill him now?" I ask.

"He's our best chance of finding her." He states.

"Are you sure-"

Boom!

A cannon fills the silent night.

Peeta walks back, a morbid look in his eye.

"She's dead." He sits down next to Cloves fire, Eva rolls her sleeping bag out and says,

"So, let's sleep here for the night then head back to the horn, we need to wake soon though, we left everything open, anyone can get it."

"Two of us need to get back then." I say,

"Now?"

"Yeah, I'll go, but I need someone else." I say.

"Don't worry me and Eva will go, right?" Maria says, Eva nods.

"Okay then, are you sure? Need more weapons?"

"No, we're fine. But let's meet at the lake at mid day." Maria says.

"Yeah that's a good idea, Maria, you can catch some fish."

I open my bag, find the dried fruits and nibble on them until Maria and Eva set off,

"Be safe!" I shout. But in the Hunger Games you can never be safe, there's always danger just around the corner, that's when I fall asleep.

Thick smoke fills my lungs. My body feels like its melting. In a tired morning state I assume the game makers are just turning up the temperature but I'm wrong,

"Glimmer! Wake up!" Cato shouts.

My eyes snap open. My heart pounds. A huge wall of fire charges towards us, it engulfs trees and shrubs that are in its way, like a monster.

I stumble to my feet, grab my quiver, bag and bow, then run.

We start to get away from the wall; I start to feel more confident about surviving in this fiery hell. Then a huge fire ball hurdles towards me.

Like bullets, firing at us, around us, everywhere. Ducking, diving, anything to get out of here. But then I see it. The stream.

We all jump into the water, away from the fire. We cheer, splash and laugh.

"It's lucky we set camp up so close to the river!" Cato shouts,

I swim the side of the river and let the cool water slither past my body, peaceful.

We dry off and fill our water skins,

"Hey! Hey! Look! Its fire girl!" Marvel points at Katniss, scrambling out of the water.

I leap to my feet, charge through the strong current until I reach the other side. When I do, I bound through the forest, this part hasn't been burnt. Then Cato stops running, he's found her.

"It's not going to help you up there Katniss!" I shout at her as she climbs up the tree.

"We've got you now!" Clove shouts as her and Marvel join us.

Cato starts climbing,

"I'm coming for you." He grins.

"Get her Cato! Come on Cato! Get her!" We shout.

He starts getting closer to her, gaining speed. Smiling, I look at Katniss. She's as good as dead.

Cato grabs a branch, it snaps. He comes plummeting down and it's the ground with a heavy thud.

"I'll do it myself." I grunt.

Load, aim, shoot.

I missed. Humiliation covers me.

"Give it here." Cato snatches my bow and an arrow. He shoots and missed.

"Why don't you just throw the sword?" Katniss teases. I promise, when I get my hands on her-

"Let's just wait her out, she's got to come down sometime, it's that or starve." Peeta suggests.

"Okay. Somebody make fire." Cato mutters.

I glare at Katniss,

"Glimmer, come to the burnt part of the forest with me, there will be some dry wood, perfect for a fire." Clove says.

"Okay."

When we reach the remains of the forest, I get a funny feeling,

"Clove, are you sure we should be here?" I ask.

"No. But let's just get some wood and get out of here."

I pick at a crusted log while Clove chops up one of the fallen tree trunks with an axe Eva left.

"How could you touch that? It's dirty." I ask. In response Clove rolls her eyes and says,

"Make yourself useful and fill up one of the bags."

Picking at the filthy logs I place them in the bags when I see a figure in the distance.

"Clove! Stop chopping! Look!"

"Glimmer, just put the wood in the bag."

"Hold on, what is it?" It looks like a person, but them is crawls on all fours like monster.

"It's a mutt!" I hiss, already loading my bow.

I frantically turn to the way we came, to my horror, another demon like figure creeps in the crust.

My eyes widen as I look around, they're everywhere.

"Clove." I don't know what to say,

"There's at least ten." Clove whispers, she's already seen what I have.

"How many knifes do you have?"

"Eight, you?"

"Two."

I slowly take a step back.

Crunch!

One of the mutts heads snaps towards us and without any warning, an ear piercing scream escapes its throat. They all turn towards us, and start charging.

I turn and run, seeing Clove has already had a head start.

The uneven ground slopes and dips, causing me to slow down running. Thick fog has fallen and lingers on the canopy of the forest. I start to slow dramatically. Air suddenly doesn't satisfy my lungs, they burn like crazy.

"Clove! Please don't leave me!"

She turns and her eyes widen,

"Glimmer! Quick! They're right behind you!" She screams, and without another word, she runs into the fog. Leaving me to die.

I am not going to be the first career dead. Pull up my bow up and aim my arrow, I see one of the beasts and shoot, with a loud whimper/cry it falls to the ground. After what feels like forever of shooting the fog begins to thin as dawn grows near. The mutts are all dead, I won!

I let out a sigh of relief as I collect my arrows, luckily I find all twelve, I decide to examine one of the dead monsters.

Its dagger like teeth are stained red with blood it has shed. It's green, slimy skin glimmers when I shine my flashlight on it. It it's like a human, but walks like gorilla, and has no eyes or mouth or nose, just green slime.

I look around, its early hours of the morning now, so much time has passed. I decide to head for the cornucopia to Maria and Eva, since Clove left me I don't want to be speaking to her just yet, I think it's about an hours walk from here to the horn, I'll be back in time for breakfast. That reminds me, I'm so hungry I could be my own boots, I rummage through my bag and grab the beef strips, and I finish the packet, all of a sudden a cannon fills the arena,

"Aw, I missed out on a kill?" I say out loud, I look up to the sky to see who my Career friends have killed.

It's Marvel.

**Death list:**

**District Nine Female. Killer: Peeta.**

**District One Male: Marvel. Killer: For me to know and you to find out!**


	14. Insane?

**Hey guys! It's been a while, sorry! But here you go, enjoy!**

******nyan743: Thanks for your review! I know, I might later on :)**

I stare at his face in the sky. This is that last time I'll see him, and then, he's gone.

I bow my head, my heart aches, I feel uneasy, and why are the Careers turning on each other in this part of the games? It's way too early! Something's not right; I look up at the gleaming sun, its morning. I carry on with my trudge when I come to a river, I fill up my water skin and follow the water downstream.

After fifteen minutes of walking I come to the lake, where I see Maria and Eva filling up their skins.

"Hey!" I shout, Eva jumps half a mile and Maria is clenching her trident.

"It's only me!" I laugh as I near them.

"Where are the others?" Eva asks.

"I don't know," I explain what happened and they listen with very concerned eyes,

"It's too early to turn on each other." Maria says,

"That's what I thought." I say.

"No, I don't think they killed him. Nobody hated him, so why would they kill him? I don't think a tribute could kill him, maybe a mutation." Eva says thoughtfully.

"But I don't think that the human monster things would leave the burnt area, I think the Game Makers are keeping them mutts in that area so in the arena we have clear, moist part and have a dried dark place." I say.

"A different mutt then."

Just then Clove and Cato burst though the forest, gasping and choking, they dive into the lake.

I run over, when they resurface, they look at me with a horrified look.

"What happened? How why did you kill Marvel?" I shout.

"Let's let them dry off and come to camp."

We all go to camp in silence. When we reach the horn I throw them towels and ask again,

"What happened?"

"Well, I got to camp, and we started the fire while I told them what happened. We waited for your cannon, but it never went so we thought you'd made it and were heading to the horn, like you did and you and we were going to come back to camp in the morning." Clove pauses,

"Yeah?"

"Well, it was early hours in the morning, and Katniss chopped down a tree branch, it had a nest of Tracker Jackers on it, the nest exploded and the Tracker Jackers attacked us."

Then she and Cato show us the stings, green/ blue bruised lumps the size of golf balls.

"They're called Tracker Jackers for a reason, they track down they're victim. We all got out of camp fine, but they followed us, Marvel tripped and it was too late. We couldn't save him." Clove whispers.

"Oh. I-I..." I don't know what to say,

"We should get them checked out." Eva says looking closely at Cato's stings.

"Where's Peeta?" I ask.

"Oh, that little rat tried to save Katniss! He ran back to tell her to escape."

"So Cato cut deep into his thigh." A evil flare spills out of Clove's eyes.

"He escaped himself?"

"Yeah, but he'll be dead by noon, I know where I got him." He smirks.

We just sit in the horn for a while, looking through the bags when Clove says,

"Guys, someone's stole a whole bag of stuff!"

"How could be of been so stupid?" Cato yells.

Just then Cato snaps his head around,

"I heard something in the bushes."

If it's a tribute, there in trouble. Cato's angry and walking right towards the rustling bushes, sword in hand.

I grab my bow and catch Cato up,

"You can't have all the fun." I tease.

I can tell he's in a better mood; he's trying to hide his smirk,

"He's there! It's District three!" I leap onto the frightened boy, about fourteen, and tumble to the ground, cans and bottles spill from his bag.

"So it's you who stole our food!" I gleam.

"Please don't kill me! It was me! I can help you!" He squeals like a pig.

"How can a worthless District 3 help us?" I growl.

"I can make sure no one can steal the food!" He glances over to the tins.

I glance over to Cato seeing Eva and Clove have joined us.

"Why can't we make our own traps, they'll be better than yours anyway." Clove hisses.

"District 3 is Technology, right?"

"Yeah,"

"We can pile up the stuff then I can rebury the mines around it, someone steps on the mine and they blow up." He blurts out.

I turn to Cato, whose eyebrows raise,

"Okay then."

We walk back to camp in silence; the only thing you can hear is the rustling leaves, snapping twigs under our feet and the batter of animal legs, scurrying to get away from us.

When we reach camp we find Maria has gone fishing, she left a bug arrow made of branches pointing to the lake.

I turn to 3,

"Well, go and make the trap." He nods as he carry's the food and water he stole.

I get as fire going, as its going dark, when Maria comes back from her fishing trip and joins me,

"Hey, no luck?" I say/

"Hey, no those sucker weren't biting."

"We got tomorrow." I say, her head slowly curves around, like I said something wrong.

"So, Glimmer. I don't think Clove likes me."

"Don't be silly! Of course she like's you."

"No, she hates me."

"Well, what makes you think that?"

"My brother and her sister where both in the 71st Hunger Games, my brother killed Clove's sister and now she wants to kill me. I've seen it in her eyes, a wild flare in them." She whispers.

I stay silent.

"They're all out to get me." Her eyes are wide but empty; they grow hollower by the second. She stares at me, but I'm not what she's looking at. She covers her ears, tightly closes her eyes and starts screaming. Everlasting screams fill the night sky. Tears stream from her eyes. I look around, Cato, Eva and 3 race over. Clove isn't in sight.

I lay Maria on her back, she's still screaming.

"What happened?" Eva shrieks.

"I don't know! She said something about them getting her!" I don't want to say anything about Clove sister in front of Cato.

3 races over to the horn, grabs a medical box then runs back, fumbles through the things and then grabs a cloth and some green liquid, dabs the cloth in the liquid then puts it under Maria's nose, she falls silent.

"What did you do?" I ask.

"It knocks people out; I thought she was too stressed." He murmurs.

"Me and Eva will go and check out the lake, she went fishing, maybe it was a mutt that set her off. You too keep an eye on her."

When we're out of ears shot I ask her,

"When you where alone with Maria, did she do or say anything bazaar?"

"Yeah, she kept on repeating to herself,' They're out to get me', then it got worse, you came back and I kept an eye on her, no one would of notice the things she did, you had to look for them."

"What did she do?"

"She kept away from Clove; she would clench her trident at the slightest noise."

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" I ask.

"I was to scared she'd hear and flip."

When we reach the lake my heart stops. Hundreds of fish lay on the sand. Calved in them are words, it reads,

"They're out to get me."

I look at Eva, my heart pounds against my chest so hard it hurts.

"She's gone insane." I whisper.

"It's a shame, really." Clove whispers behind us.

**So Clove's been tormenting Maria all this time? Why didn't Glimmer pick up on it? Please review, what do you think?**

**No death's today.**


	15. So, Im Just Another Killing Machine?

**Hey guys! I know I havnt been on here for like ever but, I have reasons, my computer was broken so I had to wait until Christmas to get a new one which Im so happy with :) And I've been having serious writers block, I can't think of anything and that may explain why this chapter isn't as good as the rest, if anyone could give me some tips to over come this that would be amazing! **

**Werd: Thank you for all your comments a Im so glad your liking it :)**

**Yolo1200: Sorry, I hope you under stand! :0**

**Guest: Hey, thanks for commenting, why do you think Katniss should of scored lower, I'd love to hear your ****theory!**

**Guest: Thanks for your Idea, but I called him Simon as I forgot that you wanted him to be named Letric, but I included the joke about school and am planning on adding the warning about Foxface later on! **

**nyan743: Im so glad that you left a comment telling me your feelings thank you so much! Here you go guys!**

My eyes snap open. I jump to my feet, looking around, I'm back at camp Clove's throwing knifes at a tree, Eva's cleaning her axes, Cato's cooking and threes setting up the mines. Maria says from behind me,

"Those suckers weren't biting."

"Oh." I whisper, so it was just a dream? When Cato hands out our meal I watch Clove and Maria very closely, joking and laughing. I join the conversation,

"Clove do you have any sisters?"

"Yeah, to little sisters."

"What about you Maria?"

"Nope, I'm an only child."

I nod and carry on in the conversation soon join by Cato and Eva, threes busy still doing the mine stuff.

Wow, I'm already getting messed up, I've got to get my mind off it. I finish my food and head out to the lake, I take of my clothes and take dive into the water, I don't go far away from the shore because of the mutt I saw, but I take a quick swim in the cool water then dry on the sand, by the time I'm dry and dressed Three comes through the trees,

"Hey." He says.

"Hi" I reply,

"Cato told me to tell you that your all going for a hunt tonight, something about getting sponsors back for the death of Marvel."

"Okay." I whisper.

I starts to walk back to camp,

"Wait, stop!" I shout.

He turns around,

"Stay." I say, he comes and sits next to me, He watches the lapping water.

"What's your real name?"

"Simon."

"That's a nice name, do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"I have a brother called Luke, I just want to get back and see him."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay, at least we're not in school." He smiles,

"Yeah , I guess that's a plus, well, are the mines ready?"

"Yep, I piled up all the stuff and set the mines around them There is a secret way to get in and out safely, a code."

"Well would you like to come on the hunt with us, Simon?" I try saying his name.

"Sure." He smiles.

"What weapon do you use?"

"I'm best at spears,"

"Marvel had most of the spears when he died, but you can still have the few that are left. " I say.

"Thanks."

I like Simon, he seems a nice person, he's quiet but that's okay.

"Let's get back to camp," I say. We walk back to camp and meet the others, packing their bags.

I get my arrows and bow, pack some things in my backpack, grab a torch and see the others crowed around the fire, I join them,

"So, will the loss of Marvel we will have lost a lot of sponsors, we need to get them back."

"So where are we going?" Simon asks,

"You're not coming!" He cackles, Simon's face fills with sorrow as he slump down.

"I said he could." I say.

"Oh," Cato mutters,

"He's got the trap set up, so I thought he could come, the more the better." I explain.

"Okay, anyways, we are going past the lake and over that area. Let's go."

We start to walk over to the lake when Simon points something out,

"Hey guys, look over there what is that?"

We stare into the direction Simon said until Eva says,

"I think its smoke coming from a fire, quickly let's go!"

I we slip through the forest silently and soon we can see light coming from a fire,

Me and Eva go around the back, Cato at the right side Clove at the left, Maria and Simon at the front, I look closely at the two boys sitting by the fire eating some fish. My blood starts to boil as I see Vector, the one who stole my knife and District 4, I see Maria's face go pale when she see's her District partner, guilt builds in my stomach, but we have to, for the sponsors. Cato nods,

I start to walk towards the fire, both boys see my and are frozen still with fright,

"Please may I have my knife back Vector?" I grin for the cameras, this isn't fun at all any more, taking a child's life.

Just then everyone charges toward the camp, I jump one District 4 and lose sight of Vector, I spin and lunge at Vector running away but miss and tumble to the ground ,Vectors got away, again! I grit my teeth at my stupidity, I shouldn't of **Underestimated** him, I turn to 4. Cato's grab hold on him and lifted him from the floor, he kicks and scream for Vector, but it's too late. Clove picks up his whip that he dropped and smirks,

"Is this yours?"

He doesn't answer,

"Well I remember that you tried to join us, but you weren't good enough, you're a disappointment, but before you die, I'll give you a quick lesson on how to whip someone, suddenly she cracks the whip across his face, blood falls down his cheek, Cato throws him on the floor.

He struggles to get up when Clove stamps on his head, he cry's in pain for Vector. Vectors gone, I look at Maria, she holding back tears, she looks at me, I nod at her, she shakes her head, it was hard losing Marvel, I think I might of cried in that blurry night, I can't remember.

"Three." Cato's says,

Simon steps forward, grabs a spear and buries it into fours heart. A cannon fires, and Four's face shine's in the sky, just another dead soul. The others start to walk away, but I stay, I creep over to fours body, and whisper,

"I'm so sorry, I won't forget you," And kiss his forehead. I place his whip in his hands and lay him on his back, it's the least I can do in respect. I turn to the camera's and kiss my three fingers and put them in the cool air, I saw District 12 do it at the reaping, so I will. I start to catch the others when a sudden fire burn my back, I scream and drop to the floor. I slide the object out of my back. It's a knife, I look behind me Vector stands there,

"There's your knife, you like you asked for."

**So what do you think guys? Comments are welcome, and I have been reading an AMAZING story called Underestimated By The Knife Throwing Expert , Go check it out guys!**

**District 1: Marvel**

**District 2:**

**District 3: Female**

**District 4: Male**

**District 5: **

**District 6: Male**

**District 7: **

**District 8: Male and Female.**

**District 9: Male and Female.**

**District 10: Male**

**District 11:**

**District 12:**


	16. Is this the end for me?

**Hey guys, I'm really sad! Since I haven't posted a chapter in a while I've had less than two thirds of my viewers gone! It's really annoying It feels like I've got to start over! So if you don't mind, please ask people to check my story out! Thanks for being great readers and I'd love some feedback :)**

**Werd: Its fine! I loved your idea! :)**

Pain brews in my back, Vector starts to walk towards me, and for once, I fell like prey, not a predator. Fear pulses through me.

"So you killed him?"

"Yeah we did, and you ran off leaving your friend to die, it was your fault." My father said when in danger make the attacker feel ashamed or something like that,

"It was you! He could be alive if you didn't run away!" I scream at him, maybe the others will hear.

He pulls out another knife and sends it spiralling towards me, it buries itself into my thigh, I wail escapes my moth before he hisses,

"Shut up you stupid blonde!"

I fall silent, unsure of what my next move will be, I may have seconds to decide.

"Why would you be so stupid Vector?"

"I'm the smartest one in the arena! I know what to eat and what not, who to kill quickly and slowly, everything!"

"Well, what if I told you this whole thing was a trap. That I stayed behind knowing that you'd come for me, that I've got all the other careers hiding around us, watching, waiting for the signal. You left all your stuff here of course you'd come back."

His eyes widen. I starts to peer around, then he comes up with an idea,

"I let Glimmer go alive, and you let me go alive." He says to the bushes.

All of a sudden a spear whooshes past and imbeds itself in Vectors stomach, he scream in pain as he yanks it out and stumbles away, I turn to see Simon. I look back around to see Victor laying on the ground limp, his glassy eyes staring at me.

"Thanks for my knife," I say before his cannon fires.

I turn to Simon,

I wondered where you were and came back, as soon as I saw what was going on I threw my spear, I should probably go get that, since there's hardly any left." He says,

"Simon, thank you so much. I would have been dead by now if it wasn't for you. Thank you so much."

" It's okay, I did what anyone would have done, but that was pretty clever what you said, about him being trapped."

I smile, "I thought he would of lasted longer, you know. At first I thought he was a threat, but, it' just so strange. He's gone, just like that, so simple. No help, just gone." I say.

"Yeah, I know. Can you walk?"

"No, I don't think so. Could you get the knife out of my thigh, just pull it out, real quickly." I say, I squeeze his arm while the metal slithers out of my body, I'm so glad I have Simon here, he's such a good friend.

"Let's get you back to camp," I scream into the night as he lifts me from the harsh ground, He lay me back down,

I look down to my thigh and it's worse than I thought, the wound goes though all my tissues and muscles, blood pumps out of it, I don't dare think about my back, because I think I twisted the knife around when pulls it out.

"I'm going to die of blood lose or infection if we don't get back soon, what can we do?"

"I'll have to carry you, " He lifts me and I scream and wail, I feel so tired, but there's so much pain to sleep, he puts me down and catches something, he opens the silver box and give me a drink. I drink it, it's Rum (Alcohol)

"Where did you get this?" I say as a throw the empty bottle on the floor,

"It's a sponsor, you drank it already?"

"It need more." I groan.

He carries me all the way to camp, I fall in and out of consciousness until I'm laid down by a fire with faces staring at me,

"Get 'way from me! Don't kill me! I'm 'good person!" I mumble in a state.

"It's me Glimmer, Eva, your safe now, your okay."

"You stole Eva? So people 'sick! I need proper' people to help me! I need a doctor." I spit.

"It's me Simon, Glimmer your okay."

"Simon!? What did they do t' you?" I gasp.

I hear laughing, people are always judging me,

"Stop judging me!" I cry.

Then everything goes black.

I open my heavy eye lids, and sit up. Bad decision. Pain ripples all over my body and I lets out a cry as I slowly fall back down,

"Glimmer's up!" Someone shouts, I hear people coming towards me, I look at the sky, the rising sun.

"Hey there Glim, you okay? Here, have these tablets with this glass of water." Clove smiles sweetly, giggling.

"What do you remember?" She grins in her playful way.

"Well, I was in pain so I got a sponsor, and the sponsor what Rum, so I would feel as much pain." I hold back a smile as I swallow the tablets,

"And then I was drunk," I smirk, "Do I look bad?" I ask.

"Well you defiantly don't look your best." We giggle and talk for a while, she informs me on what's going on and what my injuries are and what the plans are.

"Ah, there she is!" Simon shouts from the fire, cooking pancakes.

"Shut up Simon, you were the one you gave it to me!" I say back, he shakes his head and pours some milk into the frying pan shaking his head. If I didn't have This is The Hunger Games, playing in the back on my head, I'd actually love to be here, with my friends, camping out

"So, pancakes. Anyone excited as me?" Eva gleams as she walks towards me and Clove,

"You've got competition Eva, I hear people with hangovers get super hungry!" Clove teases.

"Where's Maria and Cato?" I ask trying to change the subject,

"Oh, Cato wanted to learn how to fish, so Maria said she's teach him." Eva says,

"I want to learn how to fish too." I say.

"Have you seen what Vector did to you?" Clove asks in disbelief,

"I look down to see my leg is swollen, blue with bruising and the cut itself is about as long as my middle finger and about a deep as my thumb. I cringe at the sight,

"I guess I'm not learning how to fish then," I sigh,

" The one on your back it a little bit worse," Eva says biting her lip.

"Get me two mirrors,"

Eva grabs the mirrors- one in front and one behind so I can see my back- and puts them into position.

A huge black slump has form where the pain come from, bruising , sweat and blood cover the wound, it's a long as my hand and as deep as my middle finger, but that not the worst bit, it's infected and going black. I feel sick.

**Thanks for reading I'd love a review! Thanks!  
**

**District 1: Marvel**

**District 2:**

**District 3: Female**

**District 4: Male**

**District 5: Vector**

**District 6: Male**

**District 7: **

**District 8: Male and Female.**

**District 9: Male and Female.**

**District 10: Male**

**District 11:**

**District 12:**


End file.
